Sin Confundir
by Alisse
Summary: Fic por el dia de los Enamorados. Es un TaroAzumi, espero que lo disfruten


**Sin confundir**

El chico caminaba entre el frío Paris acompañado por sus tres amigos. Como era febrero, la ciudad estaba bastante helada y parecía que iba a llover en cualquier momento

-Odio los 14 de febrero- dijo con molestia Jean, mirando con cierto rencor a una vitrina en que se veía un gran corazón rojo

-No es sólo del amor- dijo Taro, mirando también la vitrina –se supone que también viene el día de la amistad...

-Vaya paquete- murmuró Gustave –como que te lo hacen olvidar entre tanto rosa y rojo¿no?...

-En todo caso, la amistad y eso se va al carajo- gruñó Jean, continuando con su camino

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Julián, mientras intentaban alcanzarlo

-Es que Michelle lo rechazó- contestó Misaki, mirando a su amigo –eso debió de afectarlo¿no, debe ser por eso que odia todo lo rosa

-No lo rechazó- lo corrigió Gustave –le dejó bien en claro que salían no por el día de los enamorados, sino por el día de la amistad

-¿Y por eso se molestó?- preguntó Misaki –no es tan terrible... al menos iba a salir con ella¿no, tiene algo de ventaja

-Eso mismo le dije- comentó Julián –pero no me hizo caso...

-Pero¿van a salir o no?- preguntó Misaki

-Si- contestaron los otros tres

-¿Entonces que alega?

-Vaya a saber uno...

Los chicos llegaron a una esquina y se detuvieron...

-¿Dónde vas, Misaki?- le preguntaron, mientras se despedían

-Iré a ver a Azumi- contestó el otro, sus amigos le molestaron y tosieron un poco -¡ya, córtenla, necesito entregarle un libro...

-¿Y justo tenia que ser el 14 de febrero?- le preguntó con picardía Julián, Taro lo miró feo

-Ustedes mismos lo dijeron: es el día de la amistad- contestó Misaki, sonriendo un poco –así que no tienen porque andar pensando mal...

-Nosotros no pensamos mal, pero...

-Ya, mejor me voy- lo cortó Taro, no quería escuchar lo que los demás iban a decirle sobre Azumi, ya tenia suficiente con lo que lo había molestado su padre en la mañana -¡Nos vemos!

Caminando hacia la casa de su amiga, de pronto sintió que su amigo Jean igual y tenia algo de razón: el 14 de febrero los amigos pasaban algo de lado y los que tomaban importancia, eran los novios y/o enamorados... vaya cursilería

No era que estuviera envidioso, o algo así, de los que tenían pareja, pero el color rosa nunca le había gustado y el rojo era demasiado sobre explotado para su gusto...

En eso estaba cuando llegó a su destino. Tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran

-Taro, hola- dijo la madre de Azumi, dejándolo pasar

-Buenas tardes, señora Hayakawa- saludó Misaki, sonriendo

-¿Cómo has estado, no pensaba verte por aquí hoy...- dijo ella, y Taro sintió un tono extraño en su voz, así que decidió cambiar el tema

-¿Esta Azumi?- le preguntó

-Si, pero no creo que pueda atenderte- contestó con cierta tristeza la mujer

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Esta enferma- dijo ella –tiene fiebre y ahora esta en cama...

-¿Muy mal?

-No tanto, pero Azumi cuando le da fiebre lo único que hace es dormir, así que no creo que pueda atenderte ahora...

-Ah...

En ese momento, llegó con ellos un chico que seria unos cuatro años menor que Misaki

-¡Ah, Misaki!- dijo, con cierta malicia en su voz –apuesto a que viniste a ver a tú novia

-No- contestó Taro, intentando pensar en algo que decirle –vine a ver a mi amiga, que es tú hermana. Siento desilusionarte...

Shun Hayakawa era el hermano menor de Azumi, y es el típico hermano que sólo vive para molestar a su hermana (y de paso, a Taro). A Misaki no le caía mal, al contrario, siempre que podía lo molestaba... su relación se podría resumir en una constante guerra sin tregua

-La fea de mi hermana está durmiendo- dijo Shun –no creo que quiera que la veas más fea aún y enferma, para agregar otra cosa

-No me importa- le contestó Taro –creo que si te viera así a ti, me daría ataque, o algo parecido. Con suerte y me repongo del susto cuando estas normal

-Que chistoso, Misaki- gruñó Shun –creo que lo mismo va para ti

-Taro¿quieres algo?- le ofreció la señora Hayakawa, que había estado observando a los chicos

-No, gracias, no se moleste- contestó Taro –Azumi me había dicho que ustedes iban a salir hoy...

-Si, por eso viniste- lo interrumpió Shun –para hacer sus maldades

-Oye, que yo no te hecho al agua cuando te veo en malos pasos- continuó con la broma Misaki

-¡Yo¿cómo puedes decirme eso¿yo, soy lo más puro que pisa la Tierra en estos momentos- Taro se largó a reír

-¿Seguro, no hables tanto, Shun, que yo también puedo empezar a hablar y no te conviene que lo haga, por tú mamá, acá presente

-¿Y qué es lo tan terrible que este angelito puede hacer?- preguntó la señora a Taro, sonriendo. El niño puso cara de pánico

-¡Taro¿no te he dicho lo bien que me caes?- dijo de pronto, sonriendo ampliamente. Misaki sonrió a medias

-Que vendido eres- le dijo Taro –pensé que tenias más dignidad...

-¿Y tú, eres un chantajista, pensé que podía confiar en ti...

-Jejeje, tú empezaste- sonrió Misaki -ya¿y qué paso con su salida, señora Hayakawa?

-Como Azumi está enferma, creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos para otro día...

-Ya les he dicho que yo me quedo con ella, cuidándola- dijo Shun

-¿Tú, pero si tú con suerte y te puedes cuidar a ti mismo...

-¿Si, pues en ese caso, acompáñame- gruñó Shun, Taro se encogió de hombros

-Esta bien

-¿Ves, mamá, el inútil de Misaki se quedará con nosotros- le insistió Shun a su mamá, la señora dudó

-Pues...

-Es en serio, yo puedo quedarme con ellos- sonrió Taro

-No seria mucho rato, sólo como una hora...- dijo ella, Taro asintió -gracias

-De nada- sonrió Taro

-Se va a juntar con mi papá- le dijo Shun, una vez que ella se había ido a su cuarto, para prepararse –quizás que van a hacer

-Deja de meterte en cosas de adultos- le dijo Taro –aún eres chico para pensar en eso

-Hum...- Shun lo miró de manera suspicaz -¿te puedo considerar a ti como adulto, digo, para hacerte caso cuando no esté mamá

-Niño, escúchame- dijo Taro –esta es una cuestión de edad¿entiendes, la edad va en directa relación con la jerarquía (NOTA: Eso es lo que siempre le digo a mi hermano chico XD). Yo tengo 15, tú tienes 11, perdiste, así que debes hacerme caso...

-Pero... ¿y Azumi, la diferencia que tienen de edad, es sólo de meses

-Ella no causa problemas como tú, niño, así que no tengo que andar mandándola...

-Hum...

En eso, la señora Hayakawa llegó con ellos y se despidió, diciéndole a Taro que no aguantara que Shun hiciera alguna barbaridad, y que estuvieran pendiente de Azumi

Una vez que se quedaron solos, los dos se quedaron unos momentos sentados sobre el sofá

-Me voy a mi cuarto- dijo Shun, levantándose –para no molestarte cuando cuides a Azumi

-Cuidado con tus palabras, niño- gruñó Taro, viendo como él se alejaba

Misaki decidió ir a ver a su amiga. Golpeó ligeramente la puerta y luego abrió con lentitud

Vio a su amiga acostada y durmiendo. Se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama

-Azumi...- la llamó, moviéndola ligeramente –Azumi...

-¿Qué?- preguntó, aún dormida

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó, pero Azumi no le contestó –Azumi...

-Te quiero...- balbuceó Hayakawa, entre sueños

Misaki se quedó de piedra, en silencio. ¿Había escuchado bien?... y en caso que Azumi si hubiera dicho eso¿iba dirigido a él?

-... ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, bajito -¿Azumi?

Pero Azumi no volvió a contestar, al menos por el rato. En esos momentos, Shun entró al cuarto

-Oye, no te aproveches de que Azumi este dormida- le dijo, el otro lo miró feo

-Deja de hablar estupideces, estaba viendo si tenia fiebre- mintió Misaki, molesto

-¿Y?...

-Tiene un poco- contestó, poniéndose de pie y sentándose en una silla cercana a la cama -¿y qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver que no estuvieran haciendo nada malo

-Púdrete...

Shun se fue, dejando a Taro nuevamente solo con la enferma...

Misaki miraba a Hayakawa, que parecía tener un sueño muy tranquilo

¿Por qué sentía que el simple "te quiero" que dijo ella lo ponía muy feliz?... al contrario¿por qué con el echo de pensar que podían ser para otro chico le molestaba?

Es que... ¿podía sentir algo por Azumi?... ¡no, es que ella era su mejor amiga¡mejor amiga!

Miro a su lado y vio que ella tenia una foto sobre la cómoda, la tomó entre sus manos

Ahí estaban ellos dos, con el resto de sus amigos del grupo de la escuela. Pero ambos estaban juntos, sonriendo, abrazados...

¿De verdad podía sentir algo más que amistad por Azumi?

La miró nuevamente. Se puso de pie y abrió la puerta, asomándose para ver si Shun estaba cerca. Al comprobar que no era así, cerró y luego se acercó a Azumi

-Azumi...- la llamó suavemente otra vez –Azumi...

-¿Mm...?

Una vez había escuchado que a la gente era muy fácil sacarle información si estaba durmiendo (NOTA: yo soy un claro ejemplo de ello ¬¬)

-Azumi... ¿te gusta alguien?- le preguntó en un susurro, ella no contestó durante unos momentos

-... Si...- contestó, riendo ligeramente

Taro se quedó en silencio, pensando. En parte, se había arrepentido de haber comenzado con eso, era feo e injusto para Azumi... si ella no había querido decírselo, era por algo...

-Tú no pierdes el tiempo¿por qué no la despiertas con un beso como en la Bella Durmiente?- preguntó Shun, Taro lo miró horrible

-¿Qué no estabas ocupado en tú cuarto?

-Sólo echaba una mirada- dijo Shun –creo que te estas demorando demasiado...

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto¿es que acaso quieres de cuñado a una promesa del fútbol?- dijo Misaki, molestándolo. Shun rió

-Por supuesto, pero para ello tendría que hacerle gancho con Pierre

Misaki sintió deseos de asesinar a un chico, lo miró horrible

-¿Por qué no te vas?- gruñó, con deseos de tirarle el libro que estaba cerca de él

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no te vas, juro que te arrepentirás porque te utilizaré de tiro al blanco con los dardo de Azumi

Momentos después, Shun salía casi corriendo de ahí

-Idiota...

-Te... quiero...- volvió a murmurar Azumi

Misaki se puso de pie... el echo que lo dijera dos veces le hacían sospechar bastante

¿Y si ella de verdad sentía algo por él?... ¿qué hacia?

-Azumi...- volvió a decir, sentándose a su lado, había decidido algo –yo te quiero

-Yo también...- contestó ella, balbuceando

Esta vez, Misaki se quedó sorprendido

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Shun, que había vuelto a entrar

-Ándate o de verdad que te agarro como tiro al blanco- contestó Taro, sonriendo a medias, sin creer lo que había escuchado momentos atrás

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Te agarro y no respondo...

Shun no contestó, pero se acercó lentamente a ellos

-¿Por qué estas colorado?- preguntó, sonriendo a medias -¿no me digas que ya besaste a mi hermana?

-¡Me hartaste!- le gritó Taro

Shun comenzó a arrancar y Misaki a perseguirlo... no era que intentara golpearlo de verdad (tenia el deber de entregárselo entero a su familia), pero con el sólo hecho de hacerle pasar un susto, quedaba satisfecho. En el momento en que Taro por fin había alcanzado a Shun...

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- escucharon una voz femenina. Ambos miraron y vieron que Azumi los miraba extrañada -¿están peleando?

-Azumi¿cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Taro

-Ya estoy mejor, gracias...

-¡Azumi¡Misaki intentó besarte!- gritó Shun, comenzando a correr

-¡Espera a que te agarre, niño!- gritó Misaki, siguiéndolo

Misaki había notado que Azumi se había puesto muy roja

-No le vayas a creer a tú hermano- le dijo Taro, una vez que Shun se había encerrado en su habitación

-Claro- murmuró ella

-Será mejor que vuelvas a acostarte- le dijo Taro

-Ya

Azumi volvió a su cuarto y se acostó. Misaki se sentó en la misma silla en que antes estaba

Ambos estaban en silencio, parecían muy cohibidos...

-¿Y mis papás?- preguntó ella, de pronto

-Salieron, me dejaron a su cargo...- contestó Taro

Miró a su lado y vio la fotografía...

-¿Saben?- dijo de pronto Shun, asomándose –hoy es 14 de febrero, el día de los enamorados, aunque también lo es de la amistad, pero algunos lo olvidan...

Los otros dos no contestaron, ni siquiera lo miraron

-... Aunque hay algunos países que separaron los dos días...- dicho esto, Shun se fue

-Si que molesta- murmuró con cierta molestia Azumi

-En todo caso...- la apoyó Taro

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio. Misaki tenia muchas ganas de preguntarle algo, pero no sabia como seria su reacción si lo hacia...

-Azumi...- dijo de pronto, ella lo miró

-¿Si?

-Es que... ¿sabes, yo... quiero decir, tú...

-¿Qué cosa, Taro?- lo apuró ella

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó, Azumi se puso completamente roja, y demoró bastante en contestar

-Yo... Misaki¿cómo me preguntas algo así?- balbuceó Azumi, y Taro se dio cuenta que planteó las cosas mal

-Dicen que el mejor día para declararse es el 14 de febrero- escucharon decir a Shun desde el pasillo –aunque yo creo que cualquier día sirve...

-Es que... tú me lo dijiste cuando estabas durmiendo...

Azumi no supo que hacer ni que decir. Para ser sinceros, en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era desmayarse o cavar un hoyo en la tierra y desaparecer

-Es que...- Misaki se quedó en silencio unos momentos

-¡Misaki, dile de una vez!- escuchó la voz de Shun

-¿Puedo matar a tú hermano?- le preguntó Taro, Azumi sonrió –estoy seguro que le haré un favor a tú familia

-Mientras lo hagas sufrir mucho...

-Que no te quepa duda...- sonrió Misaki, después se escucharon unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo - jajaja, tú hermano es un chiste con patas...

-De algo que sirva...- murmuró Azumi

Otra vez silencio. Esta vez, Taro decidió ser directo (dentro de lo que podía)

-Azumi¿tú crees que para el 14 de febrero la mayoría se olvida de que es el día de la amistad y no sólo del amor?

-Claro...- sonrió ella -¿por qué, no me digas que vas a empezar a alegar como Jean...

-No, no, es sólo que... ¿te parece que ahora lo estamos celebrando los dos?

-Si tú quieres, lo puedo considerar- contestó ella

-Bueno... ¿y si te pido que olvides que es el día de la amistad?- le preguntó otra vez, acercándose bastante a ella

Esta vez, Hayakawa lo miró

-¿Por qué no dejas de hacer tanto rodeo y...?- Taro se acercó a ella y rozó sus labios

Fue un contacto muy tímido, aunque a la chica le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago...

-¡Ves que se querían!- escucharon gritar a Shun -¡se lo diré a mamá!

-¡Esta vez si que te mato!- gritó también Taro, dejando a Azumi sola en el cuarto y persiguiendo a quien le había hecho perder la paciencia

Hayakawa, momentos después de quedarse sola, sonrió, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hermano mientras huía de Misaki. Se acostó, mirando al techo... hasta que se escuchó un gran portazo, momentos después, Taro volvía a entrar al cuarto

-¿Qué paso son Shun?- preguntó ella, Taro se sentó al frente de ella, en la cama

-Salió de la casa, al fin, me tenia harto...

-Y no tienes idea lo que es soportarlo cada día...- murmuró Azumi

-Oye...- le murmuró Taro

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te parece si seguimos en lo que estábamos de la declaración?- preguntó sonriendo Taro, mientras le daba otro besito a Azumi

De pronto, se escuchaban pequeños golpecitos en la ventana. Ambos miraron y vieron a Shun, que les hacia burla

-¿Tú crees que tus papás se enojarían conmigo si de verdad algún día lo golpeo?- preguntó Taro, mientras cerraba la cortina

-Nah, les harías un favor...- sonrió Azumi

Misaki se acercó a ella, pero volvieron a golpear en la ventana

-Te juro, Azumi, tú hermano me desespera- murmuró Misaki, sintiendo deseos de colgarlo –vuelve a molestar y...

-¡Misaki!- escuchó desde afuera -¡me gustaría tener un sobrino con quien jugar!

-¿Todavía tienes los dardos?- le preguntó a Azumi, esta lo miró con sorpresa

-¿De verdad piensas tirarselos?- le preguntó

-Con que le llegue uno soy feliz...

En eso, se abrió la puerta de la casa

-¡Azumi, mi mamá ya llegó!- gritó Shun

-Ya, para la próxima te juro que vendré con un bolsito de piedras- dijo Taro, tomando la mano de la chica –espero que ahora que llegaron tus papás, nos deje tranquilos...- comenzó a acercarse a ella...

-Yo...

-Azumi, hija¿cómo...?- la señora Hayakawa se detuvo al ver la proximidad de los chicos –ah, lamento interrumpir... los dejo

Y se fue, tan rápido como había llegado. Misaki suspiró

-¿Tú crees que estarás bien mañana?- le preguntó Taro

-Yo creo que si¿por qué?

-Porque hoy no estaremos tranquilos en tú casa, te invito al cine

Azumi nada más sonrió...


End file.
